During a recent rainstorm, 9.22 inches of rain fell in Jessica's hometown, and 9.99 inches of rain fell in Vanessa's hometown. How much more rain fell in Vanessa's town than in Jessica's town?
Solution: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Jessica's town from the amount of rain in Vanessa's town. Rain in Vanessa's town - rain in Jessica's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ Vanessa's town received 0.77 inches more rain than Jessica's town.